Ladies love a blind guy
by WaveRider 53
Summary: He was just a friend that was it. I was never that girl that cooed over him. We were co-workers and best friends, nothing more. I swear. Read and Review :


Ladies Love a Blind Guy

Summary: He was just a friend that was it. I was never that girl that cooed over him. We were co-workers and best friends, nothing more. I swear.

_**So a fan fic about a TV show.. this is what happens in the off season… anyways I've kind of Always had an obsession with falling for a blind guy (ever since the movie Quest for Camelot) well this new show put my childhood fantasy back into the lime light…I really don't know if I can truly be happy about that.**_

_**Anyways. I love this shipping, and Auggie kicks ass.**_

_**BTW I really own nothing. And by all rights I should be finishing my book, rather than writing these silly little fanfics...but that writer's block for you.**_

"_Ladies love a blind guy." _

I laughed when he told me that, on one of my first days of work. I laughed because it seemed strange but mostly because also it seemed true. But I never counted me as one of those who would fall into that cast. He was my first friend at work, and quickly became my best. Things were fine between us, we were friends and that's all we wanted, that is until just last Tuesday. It was a surprisingly calm week at work, but I can't say that I mind, it gave me time to catch up on my paper work.

**Tuesday**

"_Want help?" he approached my desk carefully._

_I looked up and smiled, "you can't really help much. Seeing as though you can't see, and they don't put my paper work in brail."_

_He frowned a bit, I normally didn't tease him like that; mostly I let everyone else do that. I chuckle out loud so he knows I'm joking._

"_Emotional support then." He smiles feeling around for a chair._

"_All right, your waste of time" I tell him pushing a rolling chair into him._

_He catches it, kind of, with a grunt. "Alright, fine pick on the blind guy. Your not the only one"_

"_ah Auggie." I move closer to him, touching his hand. When your friends with a blind guy you find that a lot of gestures you make he can't see. Seems simple, but people tend to forget and it's always funny to see them glaring at the blind guy, expecting a reaction and getting none. So instead of a smile you use a touch of the hand, or if you can't find a way to tell them your annoyed, a simple, "I'm glaring at you." Completely works._

_ Either way, normally when I touch his hand he just takes it, or maybe if the hand position is right I get a squeeze, his silent way of saying he understands, or what ever. But this time, he flipped his hand and gentility stroked my finger. I then found myself being one of those people who forgot he can't see and gave him a questionable look._

"_your looking at me weird." He stated, no longer stoking my finger, yet I still didn't move my hand._

"_how can you tell? I could be smiling."_

"_your hand tensed." Damn, how in hells name can a blind guy see more and know more than most guys who can see._

_He laughed out loud and shook his head, "Anyways, what case are you on?"_

It's been two days now, and still nothing big has happened, nor had anything changed between Auggie and me. Except, now I can't get him out of my head.

I looked from my desk and I see him sitting at his computer, we're the only ones here again, I'm working on the case papers—still, and he's...well I actually don't know what he's doing.

"hey Aug?" I ask looking him. The one good thing about him being blind is that he can't see when I'm staring at him, if I'm far enough away. But if I get close, I think he has sonar hooked up in those headphones, because he always knows.

"yeah?" he calls back almost with a touch of humor.

"what are you doing?"

"working."

I just glared at him, fully wear that could not see me. "oh." I called back after a few seconds as I got up to go to his desk.

I sneak in as quiet as I can, trying my hardest not to make a sound.

"you know," he said, turning to face me. "Your getting better. I only heard you in the hallway."

"humph. I'm bored."

"I can see that." He said back and after a moment, "no pun intended. You know it's interesting how there are so many expression say can't say because I'm blind."

I laugh and walk over to his chair, placing my hands on his shoulders. "what are you working on?" I ask, he has the monitor turned off, it doesn't matter to him but it means he's being secretive.

"monitors is off for a reason" he replies.

"aww come on," I pout, "I'm I not cleared for it?" that was the problem with this job, not being cleared meant you couldn't pry anymore. It's a sucky excuse and one that get used a lot.

He paused and looks up at me; I often wonder why he does that. Is it just habit or just being polite? "no. You're cleared."

I lower my hand to his chest and then a little lower, feeling his toned abs I lean over right by his ear, "are you going to tell me." I whisper.

"no."

I sigh again and quickly stand up, to lean on his desk.

"ahh so you were just trying to get information out of me, that why you ran you hands down, and whispered very sexily in my ear." The jerk was smiling.

"it sounds so awkward when you say it." I fold my arms in defeat.

He stand up slowly, our bodies just inches apart. I first I assumed that he didn't mean to stand so close, but when he didn't step back, I began to think otherwise.

He leaned in slightly so our faces where millimeters away, "we are both CIA agents, sex tricks like that don't work"

I smiled a little, I forgot that it wouldn't work, he went as far as sleeping with a reporter to try to find out who the leak was. Damn, sex tricks don't work on me, but damn it to hell his apparently do. I had to really control myself not to reach out to him.

Again I thought he would now move back, but instead he surprised me and stepped closer so his body was right on top of mine, trapping me with his body and his desk.

"why did you really come up here?" he whispered. "don't lie, I'm better than a polygraph" and of course the blind guy could see that his trick was working, so he intensified it. Damn bastard.

"I was bored." I said very slowly, and carefully to make my voice even.

"really now?" and before I could even come up with something else to say, he closed the gap between our lips, and started to kiss me.

I was definitely one of those girls now, this being a trick or not, I was now hooked.

After a while he pulled away "are you entertained now?"

As an answer I pull the on the collar of his shirt to get him closer to me again so I could kiss him.

After some more time when are kisses were getting much more frantic and fierce, he pulled away.

"lets go out to dinner."

"you got to be kidding me" I said trying to un-tuck his shirt as he tried to hold my hands at bay.

"you are not some faceless nobody, I have to buy you some kind of meal before we go off to have crazy wild sex. I have morals. Only a few but I have some."

I got his shirt un-tucked and un-zipped his pants, "I am faceless."

"funny. Real funny still on the blind jokes I see." He kissed my neck, slowly going lower and lower to where the collar of my shirt was when he stopped and smiled. "but your not a nobody. Drinks at least?"

I laughed only making noise with the air that comes outs as I zipped and button his pants back up making sure to graze him just right. "Alright drinks." I move around him and head to the door.

"that was mean, Annie." He smiles, shaking his head a little bit. "I was doing so well until then"

"don't you want to shut off whatever you were working on?"

"there's nothing on the computer." He smiles holding out his bent elbow for me.

I take it as we start to go down the stairs, "working huh?"

"eh, ok so I was more of waiting."


End file.
